5 Starz
Vital Statistics Name: Jessica Greeley (3/23/78-9/30/78) / 5 Starz (2/1/79-12/31/04) Real Name: Jessica Mohler-Bradley Birthday: January 6, 1955 Hometown: Kansas City, MO Billed From: Vicksburg, MS / America's Heartland Marital Status: Married Alignment: Face (3/23/78 – 8/14/80); Heel (8/14/80 - 12/31/04) Height: 5'3" Weight: 109 Theme Music: "Legs" by ZZ Top Debut: March 23, 1978 / May 11, 1978 Debut Opp: (manager) / Amy Andrews Last Match: December 30, 2004 Last Opp: Gold Kard PriDistrict: MidAmerica Style: Brawler Finishing Move: Blonde Bombshell (Stone Cold Stunner) Weapon: distraction Notable Feuds: Amy Andrews, April Managed: ‘Sensational’ Seth Greeley (3/23/78 – 9/30/78); 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (2/1/79 – 8/14/80); Extreme Militia (8/14/80 – 12/31/04); English Gentleman Image: blonde in American flag bikini top Personal Story Jessica was born to August and Annabelle (Collins) Mohler on January 6, 1955, in Kansas City, MO. She is the oldest of three children and the only girl. Her brothers, Gordon (Gladiator) and Michael (Militia Mike), also wrestled in the MVW. Jessica grew up as any typical child of the late 1960s and early 1970s. Her high school attire consisted mostly of tie-dye t-shirts and cut-off jean shorts. She was a varsity cheerleader and softball pitcher. She earned a softball scholarship to University of Missouri at Kansas City. She married her high school sweetheart, Mark Bradley (Apollo Dantes), on January 6, 1974. Mark had already secured a wrestling contract with Central States Wrestling. Jessica graduated from UMKC in 1977 with a Bachelor of Arts in Art Education. She was offered a contract to teach art at Tupelo High School. This contract put a strain on the young marriage. Mark obtained a wrestling contract with Mid-South Wrestling Association in New Orleans. Jessica stayed at their home in Tupelo while Mark traveled. It was during Mark's stint with NWA Gulf Coast that he met Arnold Adams. Mark introduced Jessica to Arnold. Arnold offered her a managerial position with the MVW. Jessica was brought into the MVW as Seth Greeley's sister. This relationship blossomed into a long-lasting platonic friendship that still exists today. After six months of this arrangement, on October 19, 1978, she renounced her “brother” and went rogue. Later in that card, during her match with Amy Andrews, she was injured by MVW newcomer April. She returned from her injury on February 1, 1979, as 5 Starz. At that point, she began a major feud with April and began managing 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris. On August 14, 1980, her brother Michael came into the MVW after Arnold bought the Razorback Wrestling Alliance. She came out as Extreme Militia's manager and later refused to come out with Harris. Harris dropped her contract. In December 1982, Jessica found out that she was pregnant with her first child. She took a thirteen-month leave of absence so that her child wouldn't be put at risk during the pregnancy. Mark Bradley III was born on June 19, 1983. She returned on January 12, 1984. She began full managerial duties for Extreme Militia. In January 1985, she once again found out she was pregnant. Preston Bradley was born on July 10, 1985. She returned to the ring on December 25, 1985, as a participant in the Women's Title Battle Royal. She continued wrestling and managing for the next almost two decades. She managed Extreme Militia almost exclusively. She retired from the ring on December 31, 2004. She and Mark moved to Great Falls, MT. On March 11, 2010, Mark suffered a stroke at home. She called Seth Greeley right after her 911 call. She and Seth have been dating since shortly after the funeral. Title History Title # Won From Lost To MVW Women's Title 1 Amy Andrews May 6, 1979 Amy Andrews July 1, 1979 MVW Women's Title 2 Amy Andrews November 4, 1979 April December 20, 1979 MVW Women's Title 3 Amy Andrews March 13, 1980 Dr. Jackyl May 8, 1980 MVW Women's Title 4 Lyla Foxx July 24, 1980 Amy Andrews August 3, 1980 MVW Women's Title 5 Helena Handbasket January 16, 1981 Supergirl February 12, 1981 MVW Women's Title 6 Supergirl March 7, 1981 Helena Handbasket March 26, 1981 MVW Women's Title 7 Strutter August 13, 1981 Category:Wrestlers Category:Females Category:Faces Category:Heels Category:Managers